Cant be Broken
by khyana.blay
Summary: Its about Shake and Susan's first day of school but mostly about Shake and how much trouble she gets in


**Can't be broken**

"_Shake you ready"_Susan called down the hall hoping her little sister could hear her "yea I'm ready" she called back, "will you two stop yelling in the house" Lord Death said "sorry daddy" the girls walked down to the bus stop Shake was nervous it would be her first day of death academy ! as they waited for the bus Susan gave her some advice "don't sit near a pop don't talk to a pop don't look at a pop don't even breath near one" Shake knew a "pop" meant popular girl/guy "_Kay I won't_" when the bus came Susan had no problems finding a seat she knew everyone there but Shake knew no one so she sat in the back by herself. "Hi I'm Ashton" the sudden outburst scared Shake "_I'm Shake_" she said in a low voice "so are you new here" Ashton asked. "_Uh yea_" Shake couldn't see what the boy looked like because it was still dark. "Ashton leave her alone she isn't interested" a blasé voice came from the front of the bus. "_shut up I'm only asking if she new or not_" he yelled back "what did you just say" the voice said back "I said shut…" before he could finish his sentence again a small knife flew back missing him and nicking Shakes ear "_ouch where did that come from_" Shake said to herself "_dude you missed_" Susan was in the front talking to her friends and enjoying life. The bus stopped and a girl with a mini skirt got on and walked towards the back "_um that's my seat kid_" she said a little agitated "_I know this little Ho isn't in my seat!_" she said loudly so everyone could hear. "_Your one to talk_" Shake said under her breath as she moved. "Hey leave her alone your names not written on it!" Susan said as she reached for her syth "no_ Susan its fine ill just sit somewhere else_" Shake sat with Ashton she got a better look at the boy she's been talking to. His hair was a solid black his eyes were a light purple and he wore a chain around his neck, arm, and thigh obviously symbolizing he was in a group of some sort. Shake didn't realized she didn't stop staring at his beautiful eyes Ashton realized it he sighed "_they're not contacts by the way_" Shake snapped back to reality "_oh what sorry_" when shake got off the bus she took her schedule out "I only have one class with you" Susan looked at her reassuringly "you will be fine" Susan and shake separated to their first class "ok maggots we r going to play dodge ball hardcore style anything hit is an out I don't care if its face or not all, power usage is allowed" shake sat on the bleachers as teams we being picked at this moment she didn't want to be noticed by anyone she didn't have her powers yet . " Her on the bleachers" Shake sighed not only was she in the game but her captain was mini skirt "omg you should drop dead for wearing those shoes" the girl said aggressively "look I don't know you I don't give a crap what you think of me so you need to…back up out of my face before you lose it" the gym went silent everyone's eyes were on Shake at the current moment some of the guys were snicking others were stunned "omg I can't believe you said that I want a new player" she demanded " well take her she seems cool" the other teams captain said " the way you stood up to Cherry was awesome she's like one of the most popular girls in school" "_don't talk to a pop_" Susan's words echoed in her head. The teacher blew his whistle to begin the game Cherry threw the ball at Shake aiming at her face but she caught it and with a quick flick of her wrist she took out Cherry and three other girls, the boys in the gym were making side comments and laughing at Cherry picking herself of the floor "I'm going to ruin you" Cherry ran out the gym crying. Soon after came lunch Shake sat by herself "hey shake, seat taken?" she looked up to see Ashton "oh no you can sit" Susan came and sat next to her "I heard what happened in gym" Shake looked down "oh you did" when she looked up again a boy with a long black bang over his eye was sitting next to Ashton "you must be the famous Shake I've been hearing soo much about "Shake smirked "yea I am who are you" "oh where are my manners I'm Eric, Ashton's step brother" he seemed to have caught Susan's eye She had to look at a book to stop blushing. Half way through lunch a meatball flew past Shake and nailed Ashton in the face "uh I missed" another one came this time for shake ,she picked up her knife and split the meat ball one half hitting Ashton again and the other hit the floor. "do we have a problem" Shake said as she turned around to find it wasn't who she expected at the table were a bunch of jocks one got up "yea we do, you beat my girl up this morning" he yelled at her "first off I didn't beat her I simply bludgeoned her with a dodge ball, and second she can fight her own battles, third get out of my face before I break it" the jock raised his fist to hit her she dodged it hitting him in his ribs "err you little" he went to punch her she caught his fist as if it were just another dodge ball she gave him a little smirk before breaking his hand, she covered his mouth before he could yell. "You say I did this and I break every tooth in your mouth" Susan couldn't help but laugh her sister is already dominating people. Ashton was amazed, and Eric was just stunned at what he witnessed "so much strength in her small frail looking body" no teachers seem to notice so Shake was in the clear. "Let's go to class" Susan said to her as they walked down the hall Susan told shake she was going to be in trouble with dad when they got home. "ahh fighting course is the class were in _**I don't have powers need I remind you**_" Shake was worried at this point "you'll be fine" Susan and Shake took their seats soon after Ashton and Eric walked it sitting at the desk behind them. "ok class I'm Black Star I will be your fighting course teacher well y'all can get to know each other for today" Shake was relived she didn't have to do anything . A teacher walked in and gave Black Star a note "Susan, Shake early dismissal!" the two got up and left Shake got in the back seat as the car pulled off Lord Death said nothing till they were out of sight off the school he stopped the car. Nether of the girls said anything "shake how was school?" he asked "it was great I made a new friend" she said trying to sound happy "that's good that's good but I want to know about your lunch" he looked at the rearview mirror " my lunch was delicious" Lord D slammed his hand against his arm rest scaring both his daughters "Susan get out the car" Susan did what was told " you know darn well what I'm talking about shake do you know how embarrassing it is to know your daughter has to be Expelled!" Susan couldn't hear a word from outside the car but she could see dad was upset and Shake wanted to cry. Susan was signaled to get back it the car when they got back home Shake locked herself in her room something she does when she doesn't want to be seen. "Shake open the doors" Susan knocked "go away I don't want to talk"! Susan walked in anyways "think you bought this upon yourself but you get to go back to school in a few days maybe weeks" Shake sniffled "I get in trouble for fighting back when I need to" she laid her head in her pillow "listen you're a Death and you shouldn't give a flying feather what others think of you because you can't be broken. Well that's enough inspiration for today goodnight" As Susan left Shake found strength to smile "good night"


End file.
